


Meu bom Menino

by AyzuLK



Series: Meu Pequeno [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark!Minato, Estupro, F/M, Louco!Minato, M/M, Namikazecest, Pedófilo!Minato, Shota, incesto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kushina saiu para uma missão, e Minato ficou para cuidar sozinho de seu Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meu bom Menino

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO!  
> ESSA FIC NÃO É NADA FELIZ!  
> É DOENTE, REALMENTE DOENTE!  
> OLHEM OS AVISOS, É, ELES FAZEM TODO O SENTIDO!  
> SE FOREM LER, NÃO DIGAM QUE NÃO AVISEI.

Minato beijou os lábios doces da sua esposa no portão, após ouvir todas as recomendações para os últimos dois dias, onde ela estaria fora em missão. Lembrar Naruto de fazer as lições da academia e não dormir tarde, como requentar a comida que ela havia deixado, não trabalhar demais, ou deixar Naruto comer besteiras.

Sorriu, vendo os cabelos vermelhos sangue sumindo pela estrada e como um raio dourado, estava em casa. Sabia que podia deixar o assistente em controle do por algumas horas. Sempre que Kushina saia em missão, eles sabiam que não deviam o incomodar a não ser que fosse uma emergência, pois tinha que ficar de olho  filho pelos dois. Todos sabiam que o Hokage era acima de tudo, um bom lider e também um pai dedicado a família.

Seguiu pelo piso de madeira na casa silenciosa, ativado o jutsu que lhe daria a privacidade que precisava ali dentro.

 Ainda era madrugada, então ainda teria algumas horas até preparar o café e levar Naruto para academia. Abriu a porta do quarto do filho devagar, admirando sua forma dormindo tranquilo, sobre os lençóis laranja, os pergaminhos que andara lendo ainda sobre a cama. Sorriu e se aproximou silencioso. Seu lindo Naruto era uma mistura exata dos dois. A beleza vibrante de Kushina estava em todos os seus traços, na boca larga e cheia, no sorriso brilhante por qual se apaixonara anos atrás, o corpo magro e rápido. E havia algo dele também, os cabelos, e a cor dos olhos.  Ele era perfeito. 

Sentou na cama, as mãos trabalhando nos cabelos loiros bagunçados como os seus. Ele era a perfeição, e era tudo. Os olhos azuis se abriram, sonolentos, confusos, até ficarem alertas ao  percebê-lo ali. Minato apenas sorriu, compreensivo.

-Onde está a mamãe?

A voz saiu baixa, assustado. Vulnerável.

-Em missão.

E então os olhos azuis brilharam com medo, e Minato sorriu mais. Aquela expressão o deixava ainda mais perfeito.

-Papai vai cuidar de você por uns dias. – deitou na cama, o puxando para perto de si. Sentiu o corpo tenso, mas ele não reagira. Ele já sabia que não tinha como reagir. Seu Naruto era perfeito, realmente.

O abraçou por trás, sentindo o cheiro que desprendia dele.

-Papai... – a voz saiu ainda mais baixa.

-Shh, eu vou cuidar de você. – Murmurou enquanto sentia o calor do outro corpo contra o seu. Passou o nariz no cabelos macios, uma de suas mãos já abrindo a própria calça, e apenas confirmando o que já sabia, que Naruto não precisava de nada para deixá-lo daquela forma. Sentiu o corpo tremer mais contra o seu. – Já fazia tempo que a mamãe saia em uma missão e podia cuidar de você.

Sim, fazia muito tempo. Tempo demais. Esfregou-se contra ele, contra o tecido fino do pijama, devagar. As mãos indo para a cintura fina na sua frente, o movendo. Ouviu um soluço baixo e gemeu com isso. Ele estava o seduzindo, como sempre. Estava úmido, e de repente os tecidos o atrapalhavam, puxou a calça dele até os joelhos, ouvindo um soluço mais alto, ainda abafado demais para seu gosto. Encaixou-se entre as coxas dele, e continou se movendo, sentindo o calor da pele dele, a firmeza, antevendo a hora que entraria dentro de uma quentura ainda maior.

Esperou de forma paciente, até que ele fizesse finalmente o movimento que tanto esperava, de fugir, para se enterrar dentro dele, com toda a sua vontade, sem preparo, sem aviso,  quase toda a sua dimensão de uma vez, ouvindo o grito desesperado, que ninguém ouviriam com seu jutsu de privacidade.

Ele tentou fugir ainda mais,  e quase escapou das suas mãos, só para ser pego novamente pela cintura, o deixou de bruços abaixo de si, apenas erguendo seu quadril com as mãos e se enterrou ainda mais fundo, aplicando força ao trazê-lo totalmente contra si, enterrando-se totalmente. Ouviu um soluço, dessa vez alto, como gostava.  E então um grito alto quando saiu e entrou com toda a força novamente.O cheiro de sangue era embriagante, a forma como ele esperneava,  sempre e sempre o seduzindo, seu perfeito Naruto.

-Bom menino.

..........................................

Havia sido um dia exaustivo.  Os problemas só apareciam, e tudo o que ele queria era estar com seu Naruto. Aquela hora ele estaria saindo da academia. Haviam mandado o trazerem direto para a torre, não gostava que ele andasse sozinho por aí, para um filho do Hokage podia ser perigoso.

Se esticou no momento em que bateram na porta, e já sabia quem era quando a mulher entrou,  a mão segurando a de seu perfeito Naruto. Sorriu, agradecendo a mulher e pedindo que se retirasse e não o atrapalhasse. Aplicou o jutsu de privacidade, e continuou olhando seus papéis, enquanto seu filho sentava no chão para fazer as lições da academia. Minutos se passaram, apenas naquela paz.

-Naruto, venha ajudar o papai.

O garotinho se ergueu, hesitante, mas obediente. Minato sorriu, afastando a cadeira da mesa, e chamando-o na sua frente.

Ele já sabia o que fazer, como o bom garoto que era, ao se ajoelhar e abrir a calça do pai. Minato suspirou ao sentir a boca quente o engolir, sua mão indo aos cabelos macios do filho, fodendo a boquinha gostosa dele com vontade. Ele havia ensinado bem seu Naruto. O puxou pelo cabelo antes que gozasse, e o sentou na mesa, afastando os papéis. Em segundos havia removido a calça dele, e começado a entrar, dessa vez, devagar. Ele se curava rápido, seu Naruto. Horas depois, sempre estava apertado e quente, como na primeira vez. Puxou um pouco mais, maravilhado com o rosto de dor que seu menininho não conseguia esconder. Olhou para baixo, para sua forma larga entrando dentro daquele buraquinho pequeno, que se abria para ele. E parou.

-Se empale para mim, como um bom menino. –comandou, sentado na cadeira do Hokage, o chefe da vila, enquanto o seu filho o obedecia, soltando gemidinhos de dor, se enterrando de vez e totalmente, sentado em seu colo. Minato segurou a cintura fina, o movendo para cima, e o empurrando dentro dele com força. O garoto soluçou, engasgando um grito. Minato beijou as lágrimas que caiam e o segurou com mais firmeza quando ele voltou a espernear.

-Não quero que grite hoje. – falou suave, em comando. – Quero que fique bem caladinho, meu bom menino.

Fez um clone das sombras, saiu de dentro do filho totalmente, o virando de costas para si, e voltando a sentá-lo, entrando dentro dele de uma vez, recebendo um grito teimoso, que logo foi abafado quando clone enfiou todo o membro naquela boquinha pequena. Seus olhos foram de seu membro entrando, sendo engolido por seu filho, para o clone fodendo a boca pequena, ouvindo os gritos abafados. Era como estar em uma extase infinito, e logo gozou como nunca antes o preenchendo, seguido pelo clone que desapareceu em um nuvem de êxtase.

Seu filho caiu contra seu peito, tossindo, a respiração rápida, os cabelos ensopados de suor. Desceu sua mão para o membro menor que o dele, o masturbando devagar, até que ele gozasse também na sua mão, em um gemido baixo e cansado. Beijou a cabeça suada, enquanto ele dormia.

-Meu menininho.

............................................................

Kushina chegaria na manhã seguinte, por isso Minato resolveu fazer uma surpresa para seu Naruto, e quando chegaram em casa, horas depois, ele o acordou enfiado inteiro dentro dele.  O garoto estava tão exausto, que nem mesmo houve resistência ou choro daquela vez, apenas gemidinhos baixos e cansados enquanto ele o fodia no tapete da sala.

O colocou em seu colo, sentou recostado na parede, e ainda quando gozou, permaneceu dentro do calor do seu filho, aquele calor bem vindo que acomodava mesmo seu membro flácido. Fez clones para arrumarema casa e a bagunça, enquanto o tempo passava. Sabia que tinha que se afastar dele, o banhar, alimentar e colocar para dormir. Mas pela manhã Kushina, sua doce Kushian retornaria, ele não sabia quando poderia cuidar de seu Naruto sozinho novamente.

Quando poderia sentir aquele calor,  ouvir aqueles gemidos de dor, baixos, que ele soltava agora, dolorido por ele estar dentro dele por tantas horas agora. Seguiu seus dedos, entrando naquele calor que ainda o acomodava, sentindo como ele estava aberto para si. Logo começou a ficar duro novamente, voltando a preencher aquele espaço, úmido de gozo do papai dele, ouvindo um gemido mais dolorido com isso. Ergueu o quadril dele devagar, apertando as nadegas dele, sentindo uma corrente elétrica o percorrer, como ninguém mais fazia ele sentir. Mas ainda não era o suficiente, nunca era o suficiente.

-Papai... – ouviu um gemido, um pedido baixo. Estava doendo. Mas ele se curaria logo logo. Apenas em algumas horas.

Gemeu de prazer e ergueu os olhos, para os clones que limpavam a casa para sua linda esposa.  Se ergueu devagar, com seu filho ainda em seu colo, ainda o acomodando, as mãos segurando aquela carne macia e quente o mantendo no lugar, o oferecendo.

Sentiu um frenesi ao sentir o outro membro penetrar seu filho, ao sentir a fricção com o seu dentro do recanto que o abrigava. Até mesmo o grito que ouviu  pareceu distante diante de todo o prazer que sentiu, tendo que se recostar na parede quando o filho esperneou com vontade renovada pelo incomodo da invasão repentina. O segurou com vontade, enquanto o clone apenas o tomava com força e fúria, aumentando aquela fricção incrível e absurda.  O clone gozou primeiro, aumentando ainda mais aquela sensação de extâse. Mas ainda não estava lá. O jogou de bruços na mesa mais próxima, enfiando dentro dele com força, sua mente nublada, sem nem mesmo se dar conta que ele já mal estava responsivo no momento em que o preencheu com sua essência por não sabia qual vez naquele dia. Saiu de dentro dele devagar, exausto, vendo que havia bastante sangue daquela vez. Ele chorava baixinho.

 Teria que limpar tudo. Mas sabia que seu filho já estava se curando, perfeito como era, seu lindo Naruto.

Pegou o filho no colo com cuidado, iria limpá-lo e cuidar dele. Já havia passado da hora do jantar e de colocá-lo na cama.  Tinha que cuidar direito do seu menino, havia prometido a Kushina.

Beijou a testa suada, olhando com carinho a expressão que ele tinha, agora sonolenta..

-Meu bom menino.

Seu Naruto. Seu perfeito Naruto.

**Author's Note:**

> EU AVISEI.


End file.
